benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Pan Wojny Mordoru/@comment-24597134-20160513152343/@comment-27970659-20160617234813
Benio 1230 pl Szkoda czasu na rozmowę z katolickim heretykiem duchowo ślepym jak katolicki kler, on nawet nie wie że katolicyzm jako fałszywa religia jest herezją i kłamstwem, ale przyjdzie czas że się tego dowie kiedy im na głowy spadną 100 kilowy grad z nieba i inne plagi opisane w Apokalipsie.Cytuję: Chronologicznie posegregowane herezje katolicyzmu Posted on 31 Grudzień 2014 Updated on 4 Marzec 2015 Największa baza w polskim internecie. Jeśli czegoś brakuje, piszcie w komentarzach! 1.połowa II wieku – podział na kler i laików . Na swoją obronę masz to, że nienawidzisz uczynków nikolaitów, których i ja nienawidzę. – Ap 2:6 Słowo nikolaita pochodzi od greckich słów: Nikao, co oznacza zwycięzca/zdobywca, oraz laos, co oznacza ludzi. Razem znaczy to tyle, co zdobywcy/zwycięzcy ludzi. Bóg tego nienawidzi, gdyż duchowni mają patent do nazywania się elitarną klasą, z przekonaniem, że laicy są głupi i muszą robić wszystko, co duchowni sobie wymyślą. W ten sposób księża podbijają ludzkość poprzez podbój umysłów. Księża mają całkowitą dominację nad umysłami laików w ławkach. Mogą także umieścić w głowach katolików, że mogą odpuszczać grzechy i sprawować eucharystyczną ofiarę. 2. ok. 190 – kult relikwii 3. 310– modlitwy za zmarłych A jak postanowione jest ludziom raz umrzeć, a potem sąd. – Heb 9:27 4.310 – czynienie znaku krzyża 5.320 – wprowadzenie wojskowych świec 6.321 – edykt Konstantyna Wielkiego wywyższający pogańskie święto słońca – niedzielę jako dzień wolny od pracy w odróżnieniu od obchodzonego przez Żydów i nawróconych chrześcijan siódmego dnia tygodnia – sabatu. Zobacz: http://radtrap.wordpress.com/2014/12/16/dzien-swiety- swiecic-ani-sobota-ani-niedziela/ 7.325 – „klątwa kościelna” dla świętujących Wielkanoc poza niedzielą ustanowioną na Soborze w Nicei (później potwierdzona przez papieża Jana VII w 878 r.) 8.354– rozpoczęcie celebracji świąt „Bożego” narodzenia. Chrystus narodził się pod koniec września lub na początku października (zobacz: https://radtrap.wordpress.com/2011/08/04/kiedy- narodzil-sie-jezus-chrystus/) Natomiast rzymskokatolicki ks. Mieczysław Żywczyński rozbrajająco szczerze przyznaje pisząc o kulcie boga Mitry: „Dzień jego przyjścia na ziemię czczono 25 grudnia. Dlatego też chrześcijanie, którzy widzieli w mitraizmie śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, przyjęli 25 grudnia jako dzień narodzin Chrystusa” (Kościół i społeczeństwo pierwszych wieków, Pax, Warszawa 1985, str 148). 9.375 – oddawanie czci aniołom, zmarłym świętym, wprowadzenie wizerunków, początek kultu obrazów, wypaczenie chrztu przez „pokropienie” i włączenie niemowląt Oddajcie Panu chwałę należną imieniu jego! Złóżcie Panu pokłon w świętej szacie! – Ps 29:2 10.394 – codzienne odprawianie mszy A każdy kapłan sprawuje codziennie swoją służbę i składa wiele razy te same ofiary, które nie mogą w ogóle zgładzić grzechów, lecz gdy On złożył raz na zawsze jedną ofiarę za grzechy, usiadł po prawicy Bożej. – Heb 10:11-1211. 418 – sobór w Kartaginie zapoczątkował chrzest niemowląt stwierdzając, że „dzieci zmarłe bez chrztu przynależą do szatana”(Nad wyraz szatańskie kłamstwo,by jak najwięcej na tym kłamstwie zarobił katolicki kler. Bóg zabiera zmarłe niemowlęta do nieba na całej ziemi, bo je Pan jezus odkupił Swoją świętą krwią, tak wygląda prawda, nie jest im potrrzebny katolicki wymysł religijnegokłamcy). 12. 431– sobór w Efezie przemianował Marię, matkę Chrystusa, na Matkę Bożą, co dało początek kultu Marii (Efez był w tym czasie ośrodkiem kultu Królowej Niebios – Diany – poganie stawiali jej kapliczki przy drogach, a jej wizerunki umieszczali w domach na długo zanim zwyczaje te powiązano z kultem Maryi) 13. V wiek – upowszechnienie pojęcia: „Maryja – Pośredniczka Łask”, zapoczątkowanie modlitw do Maryi 14. 500 –księża zaczęli ubierać się odmiennie od ludzi świeckich (Apostołów nie można było rozpoznać w tłumie innych ludzi tamtej epoki, rozpoznawano ich po tym że w nich mieszkał Bóg i działająca moc Boża. Dziś kler i nie tylko ubierają się odmiennie, bo Boga w nich nie ma, więc aby się odrużniać zakładają strój religijnego obłudnika). Pamiętacie takie kawałki: „Jesteś za głupi na samodzielne czytanie Biblii! Ty tego nie pojmiesz! Musisz nas słuchać, słuchać naszej wersji...”?(To jest sprzeczne do Słowa Bożego, gdzie jest napisane na temat Pisma Świętego że-Na tej drodze głupi nie zbłądzą! To jest tak proste). 15. 506 – synod w Agde ustanawia święto „narodziny Jana Chrzciciela”. Jedno z wielkich i oryginalnych świąt na cześć Tammuza było obchodzonych w czerwcu. W rzeczywistości, czerwiec został nazwany jego imieniem w niektórych miejscach. Święto to było wciąż mocno obchodzone przez rzymian, więc papiestwo wpadło na dobre rozwiązanie. Jan Chrzciciel urodził się 6 miesięcy przed Chrystusem, a skoro wg ich świąt narodziny Chrystusa były 25 grudnia, to czerwiec może być miesiącem narodzin Jana Chrzciciela. Jednym ze świętych imiona Tammuza było Oannes. To było idealne, bo w łacinie – języku kościoła – Jan to Joannes. Tak więc to święto jest kontynuowane i przez chrześcijan i przez pogan. Kompromis znaleziony. 16. 526 – ostatnie namaszczenie. W pogańskim systemie babilońskim umierający byli namaszczani przed ostatnią podróżą. Namaszczano w imię „pana nieba”. . 14. Choruje kto miedzy wami, niechze zawoła starszych zborowych, a niech sie modla za nim, pomazujac go olejkiem w imieniu Panskiem; 15. A modlitwa wiary uzdrowi chorego i podniesie go Pan; a jezliby sie grzechu dopuscił, bedzie mu odpuszczone. – Jk 5:14 Wykonuje się to w lecznictwie, z widokiem na zdrowie, nie na śmierć. 17. 528 – zakony zapoczątkowane przez Benedykta z Nursji we Włoszech 18. 547 – ustanowienie 40-dniowego Wielkiego Postu 19. 593 593 – papież Grzegorz I wymyślił doktrynę o istnieniu czyśćca 20. ok.600 – modlitwy kierowane do Marii, świętych i aniołów 21. 600 – nakaz papieża Grzegorza I, aby w modlitwach i na nabożeństwach używany był wyłącznie język łaciński 22. 606– tytuł papieża lub powszechnego biskupa został nadany biskupowi Rzymu przez niegodziwego cesarza Fokasa. Zrobił to na złość Ciriacusowi, biskupowi Konstantynopola, który sprawiedliwie ekskomunikował go za spowodowanie zabójstwa swojego poprzednika – cesarza Mauritiusa. Grzegorz I, biskup Rzymu, odrzucił ten tytuł, ale następca – Bonifacy III przyjął ten tytuł. Zauważ: W Piśmie nigdzie nie znalazł się dowód na obecność Piotra w Rzymie. Urzędujący 25 lattrzeci biskup Rzymu, Klemens, zaznaczył, iż „nie ma realnych dowodów z I wieku na to, że Piotr kiedykolwiek był w Rzymie”. Byliście bowiem zbłąkani jak owce, lecz teraz nawróciliście się do pasterza i stróża dusz waszych (o Chrystusie). – 1P 2:25 23. 610 – wprowadzenie święta Wszystkich świętych 24. 656 – rozpoczęcie celebracji „zwiastowania NMP” zatwierdzone podczas synodu w Toledo. Jest to wynik wcześniej ustanowionego święta „Boże” narodzenie (25 grudnia). Długo przed Chrystusem, pogański Rzym czcił Kybele, matkę babilońskiego mesjasza, 9 miesięcy przed 25 grudnia. 25. 709 – całowanie papieża w stopy. Pochodzi od całowania cesarza imperium w stopy. Biblia wyraźnie zabrania tego. I upadłem mu do nóg, by mu oddać pokłon. A on rzecze do mnie: nie czyń tego! Jam współsługa twój i braci twoich, którzy mają świadectwo Jezusa, Bogu oddaj pokłon! A świadectwem Jezusa jest duch proroctwa. – Ap 19:10 26. 757 – Doczesna władza papieża rozpoczęła się. Pojawiło się przekonanie, że papieże mogą być właścicielami rozległych ziem, które były nietykane przez nikogo. Praktyka ta nie została potwierdzona, ponieważ opierała się na dokumencie znanym jako „Donacja Konstantyna”. Uważał, że mógł korzystać z cudownych uprawnień pochodzących z tytułu biskupa Rzymu. Następni papieże korzystali z tych praktyk bez wahania. 27. 787 – sobór w Nicei upełnomocnił kult krzyża, relikwii i obrazom świętych (dopuszczając kult obrazów i relikwii anulowano II przykazanie Boże, które go zakazuje (2 Mojż 20,3-6), aby jednak liczba przykazań zgadzała się podzielono ostatnie przykazanie na dwie części – w katechizmach katolickich X przykazanie brzmi: „Ani żadnej rzeczy, która jego jest”). 28. 801 – Dni Krzyżowe ustanowione przez Leona III 29. 847– Dekrety Izydora dały papieżowi moc supremacji wewnątrz kościoła. Te dekrety były związane zasadniczo z „Donacją Konstantyna”. Dawały mu władzę i bogactwo. 30. 850 – święcona woda zmieszana ze szczyptą soli i błogosławiona przez księdza Gdyż mój lud popełnił dwojakie zło: Mnie, źródło wód żywych, opuścili, a wykopali sobie cysterny, cysterny dziurawe, które wody zatrzymać nie mogą. – Jer 2:13 31. 890 – oddawanie czci świętemu Józefowi 32. 927 – ustanowienie szkoły Kardynałów 33. 964 – chrzest/błogosławieństwo dzwonów. Dzwony najpierw były zanurzane w wodzie święconej, a potem namaszczane świętym olejem na zewnątrz i wewnątrz. Następnie odmawiano modlitwę nad tymi dzwonami, której esencją było stwierdzenie, iż ilekroć dzwon zadzwoni, złe duchy będą odsunięte. I zdumiewali się wszyscy, tak iż pytali się nawzajem: Co to jest? Nowa nauka głoszona z mocą! Nawet duchom nieczystym rozkazuje i są mu posłuszne. – Mk 1:27 Imię Chrystusa odsuwa złe duchy, nie dźwięk dzwonów. 34. 988 – opat z Cluny – Odilo wprowadził w klasztorach kluniackich Zaduszki czyli dzień modlitw za dusze zmarłych 35. 995 – kanonizacja zmarłych świętych zapoczątkowana przez papieża Jana XV Panie! Podniosłeś z otchłani duszę moją, Ożywiłeś mnie pośród tych, którzy schodzą dogrobu. – Ps 30:4 Bóg sam wybiera świętych, swoich wiernych, nie uznaje kanonizacji nikogo innego. 36. 998 – post w piątki w czasie Wielkiego Postu 37. 1003 – uroczystości ku czci zmarłych 38. 1077 – Narzucenie celibatu na I Synodzie Postnym odbytym w Rzymie – i ogłoszenie przez papieża Grzegorza VII w „Dictaus Papae” że: • Kościół katolicki nigdy nie zbłądził i nigdy nie popełnił żadnego błędu •Ustanowienie „ekskomuniki” (klątwy kościelnej) A Duch wyraźnie mówi, że w późniejszych czasach odstąpią niektórzy od wiary i przystaną do duchów zwodniczych i będą słuchać nauk szatańskich, uwiedzeni obłudą kłamców, naznaczonych w sumieniu piętnem występku, którzy zabraniają zawierania związków małżeńskich, przyjmowania pokarmów, które stworzył Bóg, aby wierzący oraz ci, którzy poznali prawdę, pożywali je z dziękczynieniem. – 1Tym 4:1-3 39. 1090 – różaniec (mechaniczna modlitwa przy użyciu paciorków) wynaleziona przez Piotra Hernita, zaczerpnięta od Hindusów i Mahometan. Forma modlitwy potępiona przez Chrystusa. 40. 1095 – udzielenie „odpustu” przez papieża Urbana II dla uczestników pierwszej wyprawy krzyżowej, sprzedaż odpustów zapoczątkowana na przełomie XV i XVI wieku 41. 1100 – msze za pieniądze Jej wodzowie to wilki drapieżne, przelewają krew, niszczą życie ludzkie, aby osiągnąć zysk. – Ez 22:27 42. 1140 – ustanowienie siedmiu sakramentów, zbawienie przez kościelne rytuały 43. 1170 – papież Aleksander III zatwierdził kanonizację zmarłych świętych (zapoczątkowaną przez Jana XV w 995 r.) 44. 1184– Konsylium w Weronie ustanowiło Świętą Inkwizycję jako instytucję państwowo- kościelną 45. 1190 – wprowadzona sprzedaż odpustów 46. 1200 – zastąpienie chleba waflem 47. 1215 – spowiedź uszna – cicha spowiedź grzechów do księdza zamiast Bogu (obowiązkowo raz w roku) ustanowiona przez papieża Innocentego III w czasie trwania Soboru Laterańskiego IV 48. 1215– papież Innocenty III ogłosił transsubstancjację (przeistoczenie) opłatka podczas ofiary mszy świętej – według katechizmu katolickiego w czasie mszy ofiaruje się prawdziwe ciało i krew Chrystusa na przebłaganie za grzechy ludzi, którzy je spożywają 49. 1216 – krwawa inkwizycja przenosi się do Francji Nie zabijaj. – Ex 20:13 50. 1220– adoracja opłatka (hostii) zarządzona przez papieża Honoriusza III (katolicy winni są oddawać hostii taką samą cześć jaka należy się Bogu) Oddawali cześć ich bałwanom, Które stały się dla nich pułapką. – Ps 106-36 51. 1229– synod w Tuluzie zakazał pod karą śmierci czytania i posiadania Biblii przez laików (znalazła się ona w spisie ksiąg zakazanych) Całe Pismo przez Boga jest natchnione i pożyteczne do nauki, do wykrywania błędów, do poprawy, do wychowywania w sprawiedliwości, aby człowiek Boży był doskonały, do wszelkiego dobrego dzieła przygotowany. – 1Tym 3:16-1752. 1251– szkalperz wynaleziony przez angielskiego zakonnika Simora Stoka. Jest to brązowy kawałek materiału z wizerunkiem „Matki Boskiej”. Ma chronić od wszelkich niebezpieczeństw, jak będzie się go nosiło na gołej skórze. (Chrześcijańska forma talizmanów? /G.) 53. 1254– data rozpoczęcia „stosowania tortur” w celu wymuszenia zeznań, nakaz papieża Innocentego IV 54. 1303 – papieska bulla Unam Sanctum mówi, że zbawienie i odpuszczenie grzechów nie może być osiągnięte poza kościołem rzymskokatolickim, a papież ma duchową i doczesną władzę nad wszystkim. Uległość wobec papieża była niezbędna do zbawienia. 55. 1312 – święto Bożego Ciała wprowadzone przez papieża Urbana IV na soborze 56. 1316 – została skomponowana pieśń Ave Maria 57. 1325 – Tiara – potrójna korona papieska symbolizująca potrójną władzę papieża jako arcykapłana, króla i proroka, wprowadził Jan XXII 58. 1414 – sobór w Konstancji zabronił laikatowi spożywania wina w czasie komunii 59. 1443 – dogmat o czyśćcu zatwierdzony przez Konsylium we Florencji – zbawienie można nabyć cierpieniem w czyśćcu lub ofiarami 60. 1476 – ustanowienie „godzinek” do Najświętszej Marii Panny przez papieża Sykstusa IV 61. 1477 – uzasadnienie obchodów świąt „Niepokalanie Poczętej” przez papieża Sykstusa IV 62. 1508– Zdrowaś Mario (druga połowa modlitwy ukończona 50 lat później i zatwierdzona przez papieża Sykstusa V pod koniec XVI wieku) wprowadzona 63. 1515 – ponowne zatwierdzenie odpustów z dodatkową możliwością odpustu dla zmarłych przez papieża Leona X 64. 1545– Sobór w Trydencie uznał ludzkie tradycje przyjęte przez Kościół za autorytet w sprawach wiary równy Pismu Świętemu 65. 1545 – księgi apokryficzne dodane do Biblii przez Sobór w Trydencie, nie były uznawane przez społeczność żydowską Co do mnie, to świadczę każdemu, który słucha słów proroctwa tej księgi: Jeżeli ktoś dołoży coś do nich, dołoży mu Bóg plag opisanych w tej księdze. – Ap 22:17 66. 1547– zatwierdzenie „polewania” dzieci jako chrzest (w przypadku dzieci „polewanie” było praktykowane już wcześniej, a w 1314 r. zmieniono zanurzenie dorosłych na „polewanie”) 67. 1560– wyznanie wiary papieża Piusa IV narzucone jako oficjalne wyznanie wiary. Prawdziwi chrześcijanie uznają Pismo jako wyznania wiary. 68. 1563– Małżeństwo, Kapłaństwo, Bierzmowanie uczyniono sakramentami 69. 1657 – Maryja „Królową Polski” – uroczyste oddanie narodu pod jej zwierzchnictwo przez króla polskiego Jana Kazimierza – początek kłopotów Polski 70. 1742– „Pasje” (droga krzyżowa) zaczęto obchodzić od XV wieku, a zatwierdził papież Benedykt XIV 71. 1852 – wprowadzenie Nabożeństw Majowych 72. 1854 – papież Pius IX ogłosił dogmat o Niepokalanym Poczęciu Marii Panny (dogmat ten głosi, że Maria, matka Jezusa urodziła się bez grzechu pierworodnego, tak samo jak Jezus, a więc że matka urodziła Marię w sposób nadprzyrodzony) 73. 1854 – papież Pius IX stwierdził i ogłosił, że jedynym zbawiającym kościołem jest Kościół Katolicki74. 1864 – Sobór Watykański I pod przewodnictwem Piusa IX potępił wolność wyboru religii, prasy i odkryć naukowych, nie zatwierdzonych przez Kościół Katolicki i potwierdził tymczasową władzę papieża nad władzami świeckimi 75. 1870 – papież Pius IX ogłosił dogmat o nieomylności papieża w sprawach wiary i moralności 76. 1907– papież Pius X potępił modernizm, wszystkie odkrycia współczesnej nauki nie zatwierdzone przez papieża 77. 1930 – szkoły publiczne potępione przez Piusa XI 78. 1950 – Pius XII ogłosił dogmat o wniebowzięciu Maryi Panny, wynosząc jej kult jako „Orędowniczki” 79. 1954 – Maryja ogłoszona królową niebios. Zobacz Jer 7:18; 44:17-19,25. Królowa niebios to Isztar z Babilonu, a także Astarte. Wszystkie te praktyki są odrazą w oczach Boga, to kult dawnych bogiń pod płaszczykiem Maryi i chrześcijaństwa. 80. 1964 – Maryja uznana Matką Kościoła przez papieża Pawła VI 81. 2000 – kardynał Joseph Ratzinger – prefekt watykańskiej Kongregacji Nauki i Wiary (przemianowanej w 1965 r. ze Świętego Oficjum znanego uprzednio jako Święta Inkwizycja) ogłosił deklarację „Dominus Iesus”, w której główną myślą było to, że: „tylko w Kościele Rzymsko-Katolickim można znaleźć wszystkie środki potrzebne do zbawienia” - A w tym kłamliwym kościele nie ma zbawienia ale szeroka droga do zatracenia.